Mask of Innocence
by IMSLES
Summary: Hangman prize for DNAchemLia from the prompt:  Tim McGee is a closet psychopath.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH1

His body trembled as his tears coursed down his face. He'd never wanted it to come to this. He'd never expected it. Still, he should've known. And done something, anything, to prevent it.

Perhaps he was colder inside than he realized. Or maybe the monster he'd harnessed and controlled was stronger than he gave it credit for.

He looked at the slack face below him as he knelt over the lifeless form of his coworker. A colleague he'd been a friend with, had gone through war with and had seen all the good and the bad the job had to offer with. Now he had taken that life away.

No longer would he see that smile that usually greeted him, the eyes that brightened when mischief welled inside. Nor would he hear the laughter when the teasing was delivered. There were times he thought it was just to irritate him, but deep down he knew it was all a way to lighten the weight of the caseload they were often beleaguered with.

He looked down at his hands, bloody from the fight and the victory. A heart-wrenching victory. One now he'd rather have been the defeated. He'd trade places in a heart beat, if only the heart beneath him still could.

He'd had no idea he was suspected or that he'd left a trail anyone could follow- until tonight. Looking into his partner's eyes only moments ago, he knew he'd been careless somewhere. He'd always known the investigative prowess of his friend was one of the highest caliber, but he'd gone undetected for years. A lot of years.

That first kill seemed like a lifetime ago. In some ways it was a different lifetime.

Tim had been sixteen. The older child of a navy commander and a stay-at-home mom to him and his little sister who was a surprise to both his parents when he was twelve years old. With a career in the navy his father was deployed often and he had never questioned stepping up to be the man of the house.

Finally his father was coming home- for good, and the family could settle down and make a home. No more moving base to base, city to city, state to state, or even country to country. No more being the new kid at school, meaning no new bullies to contend with. No more hearing his little sister, Sarah crying because Daddy's gone.

Life was going to be better.

At least it should've been. That was the plan. Mrs. McGee prepared their home to welcome her husband back. She added all the touches he always enjoyed and smiled with the anticipation of having the man she loved faithfully home to stay.

Unfortunately, Commander McGee had plans of his own, none of which included the family that lovingly followed him anywhere and everywhere his career carried him. They were completely devoted to him. The fervent belief in him was the basis of their family life.

Having his father's approval had been the epitome of success in all he strove for; the driving force that propelled him to the head of his class and beyond. The news that he'd gotten early acceptance to MIT was supposed to be a welcome home present. Instead he found himself, once again having to take care of the mother who'd nurtured him and his sister who was too young to understand that he own daddy wanted to move on without them.

It was his mother's sobs that tormented him. Her pain tortured him. His father's laissez-faire attitude and how he simply brushed his wife's hands away as she made her vain attempts to keep him with her infuriated him. His mother's pleas of "Don't go." "How can you leave us?" and "What did I do wrong?" went unanswered. The man who became his focus for hatred simply walked away from her and his children without a word.

No good-byes. No hug for his 'princess' who cried silently until he was out of sight; a true 'brave' girl to the end.

Tim didn't know when he'd made the decision or even if it was a conscious choice. But somewhere in the recesses of his never ceasing brain he'd plotted out a course of action.

A trip into town provided him the ideal opportunity to put his plan into action. His mother had been collecting items from families on base to donate to a local charity. He volunteered to take them since she was still trying to pull herself together even after a month after their father's departure.

As he looked at the boxes he put in the car he found something that would be useful. He procured a pair of old garden gloves. After delivering the boxes to the charity, he used a payphone to call his father.

"Dad?" his voice cracked trying to control his emotions.

"What do you want?" his father asked clearly disturbed by his son interrupting his day.

"I need to see you. It's important," Tim pressed.

"How long will it take? I have a flight to catch tonight," the commander blustered.

"I can meet you at the airport," Tim saw a plan form in his mind's eye. A change to the original one, but it would work even better.

"My flight leaves at 8:15," his father told him before disconnecting the call.

Tim hurried home. He had to make sure his idea would work without leaving any evidence that would make him suspect.

He had an astrology project for school that he'd planned for the evening. The assignment required observing star patterns, so he rigged his telescope to record images. When he was finished he'd be able to accurately report the findings and set u his alibi, just in case.

After he set the timer and aligned the scope precisely, he caught a bus to the airport. He found an ideal location to wait, unseen, for his father to arrive. Tim knew his father's car well and had no trouble identifying it when he entered the parking garage.

Tim watched his father gather his luggage and lock up his car. As he approached Tim each hand carrying a suitcase, Tim timed his attack.

Tim had gained a height advantage over his father with that edge and his father's hands hindered by the weight of the bags the older man didn't have a chance to defend himself from the garrote that circled his neck and quickly snuffed the life out of him.

The coarse rope imbedded itself in his neck as Tim pulled it tighter and tighter. It hadn't taken as long as he'd expected for his father to go limp and after a few erratic twitches laid completely still.

Removing the garrote was a task he would've preferred to ignore, but even as a teen he knew he couldn't leave any trace of evidence behind. The fingers of the garden gloves made removing the frayed fibers a challenge. Soon though he'd done all he could, then proceeded to remove his father's wallet, leaving him to be found by the next passerby.

He took off the gloves turning them inside out and tossed one in a dumpster three blocks away and the other five blocks even further. He removed the cash, credit cards and ID from the wallet before dropping it in a sewer. The ID and credit cards he took back to his site where had had some scissors. He cut them into tiny pieces and scattered them throughout the forest a mile or so away from his viewing location. The money he folded and put in his pocket. He figured it was money due to his mother.

He found a small stream that he cleaned the few spots of blood he'd gotten on his shirt. He was surprised there hadn't been more, but than again his father hadn't struggled much. The same couldn't be said for the gloves. They had been quite saturated and he was glad to be rid of them.

When he arrived home, Tim was surprised that there weren't a bunch of cop cars with lights flashing in front of it. His mind had conjured up all sorts of scenarios. He then wondered how long it would take to identify the body. He had left the plane tickets on the body, but he supposed they would have to get verification before notifying the family.

He entered the house and found his mother sitting in the dim lit living room. He put his things down carefully and went to sit beside her on the sofa.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he asked concerned she hadn't seemed to notice he was there.

"I was watching the news," she answered quietly staring at the now black screen of the tv.

Tim's gut clenched, but he gave no outward sign of fear. "You watch the news everyday," he gave her a small smile while he was internally hoping she hadn't heard the news from a reporter.

"No there was a troubling story," she turned to look at her son. He saw in her eyes uncertainty and sadness.

"What was it?" he didn't want to press her but he wanted to know what she had heard.

"There was a navy commander murdered at the airport. An apparent robbery," she almost scoffed or maybe it was a so he couldn't be sure.

"You think it was Dad?" he asked playing his part of ignorance perfectly.

He was puzzled when she narrowed her eyes at him, scrutinizing his face as if looking for some tell-tale sign of something he couldn't be sure of. Not seeing what she thought she would, she shrugged, "If it was we'll find out soon enough. The reporter said that NCIS was going to be notifying the family within the hour."

Tim patted his arm. "Would you like some coffee?" he nodded his head at her empty cup.

She gave him a warm smile looking more like her old self than she had in long time. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Tim."

"Sure thing," he stood taking her cup and having a sense her words of gratitude were for more than his offer to refill it for her. He found a pot of coffee still warm and fixed her a cup and returning it to the living room. "I'm going to put my things away and get my report finished. If you need me, call." He waited for her to nod, before leaving to go to his room.

He filed his finished report in his science folder, erased the taped footage and undid all the rigging putting the reusable parts away and the wires in a box of old wires he'd used before. There was no way to tell if any were recently used. He smiled. It had gone perfectly. Then he heard the knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 2

He stood up from the body below him wiping his tears with his sleeve. The instinct to cover up his tracks and avoid detection compelled him into action. His mind refusing to accept that this time there'd be no way to hide his guilt, no one to help him with an alibi.

The knock at the door came later than Tim expected. Maybe his father's new address had slowed them down. Tim entered the entry way before his mother had opened the door.

She stood shaking, uncertain if she wanted to see or hear what was on the other side. He put his arm around her shoulders and opened the door. Two men in dark jackets looked at them before one introduced them both as NCIS agents: Ryan and Freeman.

His mother immediately folded in on herself and began to sob. Tim barely managed to keep her from falling to the floor. With the help of Agent Freeman they got her into the living room and onto the sofa.

The agents shared a look and Agent Ryan suggested that Tim get her a glass of water. He nodded in agreement. She'd need something to help her hold herself together.

In the kitchen Tim cold hear them asking if she was alright or if she had anything to say. Tim didn't like the direction they were heading, so he quickly returned to her side making sure she had two hands on the glass before letting it go.

Before the agents took their seats he motioned for them to move away so he could speak to them. "Listen," he said quietly taking a glance at his mom who was staring off into nothing. "My mom saw a report on the news about a murder at the airport. She's been really concerned that it was my dad. From your appearance here, she's assumed it's true." Tim swallowed, "Is it?"

They nodded now looking at the recent widow with sympathy rather than scrutiny which was what Tim had hoped for.

"We need to tell her," Agent Ryan informed Tim.

He knew it and led them back to take their seats. He sat close to his mother. She smiled up at him sadly when she felt his presence and put her hand on his knee tapping it lightly. Keeping her grounded, she kept it there as she looked at the agents waiting for them to deliver their message.

"Mrs. McGee," Agent Ryan began, "We regret…"

"My husband is dead," she finished for him, her lips betraying the calm she was trying to portray.

"Yes, Ma'am," Agent Freeman acknowledged she was right. "We're still investigating, but so far it appears to be a robbery."

"What did they take?" she asked.

"We don't know exactly, but his wallet is missing. He still had his watch and a ring."

"His wedding ring?" she asked with a touch of hope.

"The ring was on his other hand," Agent Ryan winced. Using that as opening he needed the agent asked, "You were separated weren't you?"

Tim tensed knowing what the questions were leading to, but his mother gripped his arm to keep him seated and silent. "You probably already know he was living elsewhere," her calmness surprised the men present, but her lips quivered slightly. "He had other plans for his future, but there wasn't much I could do about it. He was always his own man."

She looked at her son, "We were going to be okay on our own. Most of our marriage he was away. It wasn't going to be that difficult an adjustment," she explained the only hint of her true emotions was the tear that slipped down her cheek.

Knowing they'd have to question her more in the future, if the case dictated it, the agents decided to let her deal with the news for now and make any arrangements. Legally she was still his widow. After all they doubted she had anything to do with what appeared to be a robbery/homicide.

Tim followed the men to the door. Thanked them quietly while the knots in his stomach clenched wondering if they'd turn to ask him point blank where he was and what he was doing when his father was murdered. They only donned their caps as they walked out the door giving slight nods in farewell.

He closed the door quietly and returned to his mother's side. He wasn't sure what to say. If anything, but didn't have to say anything as his mother's soft voice broke the silence around them.

"You should get Sarah. We have things to do."

Seeing his mother pull herself together Tim knew she was going to be focused on all the details until the funeral was over. There would be more to sort out but confident nothing could be linked back to him, he went to wake his sister.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 3

He looked around at the deserted garage. He checked his watch and knew n=someone would be arriving soon. He had to move quickly, even if it was futile. He found a spot that would hide the body, at least for a short time. He reached down lifting the shoulders off the ground and dragged the body behind a barricade here construction was going to be starting in a week.

After hiding the body as best he could and emptying the pockets, he cleared the trail as best he could. He had to pause on two occasions when cars arrived and the occupants exited. He gave friendly waves and pretended to have forgotten something in his car that he had to retrieve. Fortunately, no obvious signs were visible when the first had arrived.

Tim wasn't ready to leap to the hope he'd get away with it forever, but any delay could be a good one.

The funeral plans went as well as could be expected. His mother had all the arrangements detailed, but still struggled with her grief when she was alone. She did her best to comfort Sarah, but it was Tim the young girl clung to during the service and at the graveside.

Both his mother and sister developed a sense of dependence on him. He was determined to see they were taken care of and wanted for nothing.

He had found it difficult to look in his mother's eyes at times. She sometimes appeared to be searching inside him. He feared she suspected him, but had no reason why. Even the case with NCIS had seemed to stall. They finished their questions of the family and were working to find a suspect.

After a few months Tim began to relax more. His role as head of the family matured him and he worked diligently to maintain a safe and loving home.

He was preparing to leave for MIT and getting Sarah enrolled in school. His mother signed all the appropriate papers and smiled lovingly at her son. Her looks of suspicion fell to the wayside and their family was on the way to becoming a happy one again.

It was three years into his studies that he found a new nemesis. John Wells was a bully. Tim had grown up with them and learned how to ignore them. John's target wasn't Tim, usually, but his roommate, Oscar Nash.

Oscar had done his best to ignore the bullying. But after three years things escalated from taunting, jeering and pranking to more physical assaulting.

The night Tim had to carry him in to their dorm, Oscar insisting he not call an ambulance or the police Tim knew something had to be done. The bullying had to cease.

Spring break was a few weeks away. Tim was going home as usual. He knew John and his buddies were heading for Miami. He put his mind to work on a course of action that would eliminate the tormentor and keep the investigation away from campus. Sure there was bound to be the usual background stuff, but no suspicion could be cast back to him or Oscar.

Using his knowledge of chemistry he came upon the ideal toxin. One that would be slow to reach the bloodstream, but once it did would be fatal and undetectable after a few hours post mortem.

The next step after creating the toxin was figuring a way to expose only John before he left for Miami. The opportunity arose when he was doing laundry.

Wells didn't mind spreading his antagonism onto others when it suited him and Tim was a target on more than a few occasions. He wasn't as much fun as Oscar and some of the others. After years of teasing Tim had grown a thick skin against it. However, when John left his clothes and supplies while a load was washing, Tim took the opportunity to apply the toxin to a few of the fabric softener sheets that were sure to be thrown into the dryer.

No one else was present and Tim stayed only long enough to be sure John was the only one to touch them and put them in with his clothes for his trip to Miami. Hiding a satisfied smile Tim took his basket of folded clothes back to his room.

Oscar was packing his things to go home as well. It had taken Tim a lot of stroking to convince his friend not to leave for good. This close to graduation he had to tough it out. Oscar promised he'd be back to finish off his degree. Tim also wanted Oscar to return to keep any sign of being on the run off of him.

They took off for their own destinations. Tim dropped Oscar off at the airport watching that he got to his gate safely while John and his buddies went off to their own gate.

He was home for four days before the news began reporting about a college student who had died mysteriously in Miami. Mrs. McGee looked to her son when he mentioned he knew the young man after they released the name.

"How do you know him?" she asked her brows knitted watching her son.

"Oh, he attends MIT," Tim answered casually. "He's one of those rich boys that likes to think they own the place and treat others like peons."

"Did he give you problems?" her voice took on a worried tone.

Tim looked openly at his mother, "He teased me now and again. Nothing I hadn't heard a thousand times before."

His mother sighed releasing some of the tension she had been feeling. This didn't go unnoticed by her son who wondered why she had been wondering about his knowledge of the dead man. When her attention returned to the news he thought of her reactions after his father's death.

Had she thought he was responsible then? Could she, three years later, still be wondering if he had and if he killed again? He shook his head. That was impossible.

He made sure to spend a good amount of time with his sister as she was still fairly dependent on him whenever he was at home. He was glad to see no lingering affects on her from their father's death.

His mother had started seeing a retired Navy Admiral a few months before, so he took the time to get to know him as well. Roger Decore was the type of man his mom seemed to be attracted to. Much like the Commander he had the tendency to be authoritative, but Tim saw a softness in the way he treated his mother.

He imagined to be a successful naval officer one had to know how to throw their weight around. Retirement was slowly softening him; at least Tim hoped it was. He would hate to see his mother hurt again.

Roger was supportive of Tim's relationship with Sarah. He found the seven year old to be a quiet loving little girl. He gave her the security of having someone around while Tim was away, but he acquiesced to Tim when she demanded his attention.

When the break was over he kissed his mother and sister goodbye and shook Roger's hand. The drive back gave him time to sort through all the different possible questions and answers he could face and deliver. And to contemplate whether his mother had really had any suspicions about his involvement in John Wells' death which the news had called a death of unknown origin, only because no cause could be determined.

Tim was surprised that questioning had been minimal on campus. It pleased him that the toxin had worked so well that the origination of whatever had been John's demise was being sought in Miami.

He chalked it up as another success when Oscar did indeed return and was able to enjoy his final months of study. They both graduated with honors and promised to keep in touch. Oscar was going on to study law at Harvard, as Tim was going to Johns Hopkins to study biomedical engineering.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 4

Tim took his car home to shower and change. His clothes he bagged and put in garage bag. He grabbed some cleaning supplies and took them down to his car. He washed the surprising minimal evidence that he'd transferred to his car and threw the cloths into the bag with his clothes which he tossed into a dumpster behind his building. He smiled briefly seeing the collection truck arriving to empty it.

He checked his watch and saw he only had a few minutes to get on his way. No sense being late when there was bound to be a lot of questions about their missing team member. They'd all be looking at Tim since they had been working so closely together on the case. He had to get a story prepared.

/

Johns Hopkins taught him more than he could have hoped to learn. He was confident he could land the job he wanted. He couldn't help but smile at the irony that he was drawn to the organization that investigated his father's murder. He even hoped that fact might play in his favor in getting hired. It also would be beneficial to have access to the case and know if it was ever re-opened in the future.

His interview went without a hitch and the job offer was extended within a week. He gladly accepted and settled himself into his cramped work space. Using all his computer skills he managed to learn about all the different teams throughout NCIS and found the one he wanted to become a part of.

He was drawn to the D. C. MCRT because of their reputation and their need for his abilities. It was also the most likely to handle his father's cold case. He needed to be there to dissuade any possible leads that angled in his direction, even if the likelihood was minimal.

Norfolk was his stepping stone, an important one, so Tim took his duties there seriously. He continued to check in at home, though the need had become less frequent. His mother had married Admiral DeCore and he provided a stable and loving environment that eased Tim's mind.

He was glad to see the happiness return to his mother's face. She was different with Roger. Maybe due in part to his caring nature or perhaps it was the changes she made during the years on her own as a widow.

Whatever the reasons, what they had worked and Tim had given them his blessings. Sarah was happy to have someone that she could count on at home when she needed, too.

Knowing his mother and sister were in good hands allowed Tim to concentrate on his career. Never much of a socializer he took to spending his time improving the computer network while keeping an ear open for a position in D. C.

Of course he noticed all the people around base; both civilian and in uniform. His first observation of one particular officer reminded him of his father. Not the one he'd grown up admiring and trying to please, but the one who looked disdainfully down on his family at the end.

He tried to fight the urge to reach out and smack the smug face whenever they passed each other. He'd nod a greeting and grit his teeth until he could calm himself. Years of practice during his bullied days and of course the times spent covering his anger at those he put an end to helped him to conform himself quickly.

One night while he was locking up after working late, he heard the lieutenant he despised talking drunkenly on his cell phone as he left the officer's club.

"Listen, Angela. You're a lousy wife and if I want to find me a decent lover tonight than you can't stop me," Tim watched the man fumble for his keys almost dropping the phone in the process. "I don't care if you cry all night. I'll be home when I feel like coming home." With that he flipped the phone shut.

Tim was outraged. It didn't matter that he didn't know who Angela was or really even who the officer was. He wasn't going to allow such insufferable arrogance destroy the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Excuse me," he called out gaining the drunken man's attention.

"What? Who are you?" Tim watched the man's narrowed eyes gloss over him.

"I don't think you should be driving in your condition," Tim offered moving himself into a better position to find an angle of attack.

"I don't give a flying fig what you think," the man turned deciding the conversation was over.

Tim reached out taking the man by surprise. He got the lieutenant in a head lock that brought him to his knees. The man struggled and tried to grab at the offending arm putting pressure on his windpipe, but could gain no purchase on the tough leather sleeve.

In moments the body went limp. Tim managed to get him into his car. He got in on the passenger side, started the car and maneuvered the vehicle until it was facing a nearby pier. Looking around no one was visible, so he exited the car and watched as it at first rolled slowly before gaining a little speed and falling over the side of the pier into the murky water.

He gathered his things and put them in his vehicle before risking a stroll to see if any part of the car was visible. Satisfied it would be at least a day or two before the car was discovered he went back to his car to return home.

Tonight had been risky and Tim ran his hands through his hair worried that he made a mistake somewhere. He hoped that there were at least a few witnesses in the club that would attest to the drunken state of the lieutenant and the incident once discovered would be ruled accidental.

Concluding there was nothing to be done until the car and body were found; Tim took a deep breath, showered and went to bed praying that his sleep would be free from any nightmares of his father.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 5

Tim sat his desk wondering where Gibbs and his other partner were. He turned on his computer attempting to keep things as status quo as possible. He prepared for the questions he knew would be coming.

"McGee?" Gibbs barked entering the bullpen noticing the empty desks.

"Yeah Boss," he looked up expectantly.

"Where are Ziva and DiNozzo?"

"They weren't here when I got here," Tim shrugged. Seeing that wasn't the answer the lead agent was seeking he picked up his phone. "I'll call their cells and see if I can reach them."

Gibbs nodded at his agent. Something wasn't right he could sense it. Tim seemed edgy. The kind of nervousness one tried to cover up when trying to hide something. It was subtle and if Gibbs wasn't as observant of his team he might not have noticed it at all.

When Tim hung up saying, "Well I found one of them," his smile faltered at the scrutinizing look of his boss.

Tim woke with the sun. His breathing was slightly fast as he'd escaped the grip of his nightmare, before he saw his father's death-stilled face.

No other death at his hands had been so personal. He struggled to comprehend that he'd not only committed such an act, but had gotten away with it as well.

The second victim had been easier to evade suspicion. His cleverness and intelligence had been the root of that success. This current one may be a bit too close for comfort. Though he doubted anyone could attest to his personal dislike of the lieutenant, he was going to have to admit to being in proximity if they pinpointed the time and day of death.

Still is should appear accidental. It was the angle he was striving to create. Hopefully the investigation would stop at the man's drunken state and not look any further.

He got out of bed and prepared for work. No sense letting himself get ahead of the game. When he arrived at his office there was a message taped to his door stating that Lieutenant Gary Leonard had been reported UA and that Tim should do a search to see where he may have gone.

"McGee. Good you got the message," his supervisor spoke gruffly.

"UA Sir?" Tim managed to keep his voice steady despite the acceleration of his heartbeat. "How long has he been missing?"

"He left the officer's club last night and didn't report for his duty this morning at 0500."

"It seems rather early to be labeling him UA. Doesn't it?" Tim could barely swallow, but must've covered his fear because it went unnoticed.

"Probably but his wife is the daughter of the Commodore and swears he never neglected to come home. She spoke to him around midnight. When he didn't get home within a half hour she tried calling his phone, but he didn't answer."

Tim nodded. He didn't have any idea this was going to affect someone so high up in command. Still all he could was his job.

"If I can get his cell number, I can try to use the GPS to gain his coordinates," Tim opened his door and went to warm up his computer.

"Good thinking. It should be on record in his file. You can access it in the database."

Tim said, "I'll get right to it, sir."

"Call me as soon as you find out anything," his boss ordered, and then left him to do his search.

Tim logged in and got the number he needed. The GPS came out with no detection- no surprise there, really. It could be explained by the phone being turned off or possible dead battery, but Tim knew the real reason. He did a call search to see the last calls made to and from the lieutenant's phone.

When he traced the second to last call he smiled. It belonged to a Petty Officer Lauren Witt. It would at least give the appearance that Leonard was planning to meet up with her.

He made up a report of his findings and delivered them to his superior. After a few days the car was discovered and NCIS was officially called in.

Tim was disappointed that it was a team led by someone other than Gibbs. He shared his findings and let them do their investigation.

In the end the investigation concluded that neither Leonard's wife nor the petty officer were responsible for whatever had happened to the lieutenant. It took under a week for their 'evidence' to rule the death an accident due to alcohol consumption.

As it happened a new case had surfaced concerning national security and the lieutenant's case appeared open and shut. Tim found himself once again assigned to the team coming from Washington to investigate.

He could hardly believe his fortune that the first case was going to be closed so quickly and the MCRT he'd been waiting to be a part of would soon be on his turf. He was going to do everything in his power to make them take notice of him. This was the beginning of his future.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 6

Gibbs twitched his head narrowing his eyes at his young agent. As McGee's smile fell his eyes showed a flash of fear. "What happened?" Gibbs asked darkly.

"Wh-what do you mean?" McGee clenched his fists willing himself to remain calm and not stutter. There was no way Gibbs or anyone else could know anything yet. At least that's what he hoped.

"Something's bugging you," Gibbs' voice softened slightly as he approached Tim's desk.

Tim didn't want his hands to be seen. The cuts and bruises were too fresh to cover up, so he dropped them to his lap before his boss got close enough to see them. He wasn't quite subtle enough.

"Do something to your hands?" the lead agent pointed with his chin.

Thinking quickly, Tim took his hands out turning them over and looking embarrassed said, "I was playing with Jethro and it got a little out of hand."

"Uh-huh," Gibbs didn't try to hide that he wasn't buying it, but let it go for the time being.

Meeting Leroy Jethro Gibbs unnerved Tim in a way he hadn't experienced in a long time. So much so he seemed to anger him with his fumbling and less than confident speech. Still he knew that he'd be if great value to him and his team, some how.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo appeared to take pity on him, patronizing him along the way.

The only friendly voice he'd heard was from their lab tech, Abby. He definitely wanted to meet her. When Tony said Tim wasn't her type, he vowed to find that out for himself.

The case was solved and Tim was thrilled Abby had agreed to go out with him. He found her to be bright and funny and certainly not like any of the other girls he'd ever dated.

Getting an order to update the systems at NCIS was like a dream. He'd show them how valuable he would be if he could there full time.

Despite a less than smooth start with Kate, getting caught under her desk looking up her skirt made the modest woman a bit angry, she became a supporter of his abilities.

Helping Gibbs identify the terrorist became a top priority and was actually not a difficult task to set up.

Hearing Gibbs tell him he belonged to him was sweet music. All he'd been striving for since taking the job in Norfolk was coming together.

Unfortunately things with Abby weren't going to work out. She was too much of a free spirit, but at least they were going to be able to maintain a friendly relationship. He knew he'd always have a soft spot for her, heck it seemed like most of the team did.

She began having problems with an old boyfriend. He had heard her on her phone trying to convince him to leave her alone. After a few such calls Tim knew that he'd have to send him a stronger message.

He managed to trace the calls and locate the stalker. He wasn't going to be a difficult challenge for Tim. Fortunately Abby's attraction to the geekier set was a good thing.

It took only five minutes to remove the man as a threat to Abby and dispose of any evidence that Tim even knew of his existence. For a few days Abby looked concerned at her phone when it wasn't ringing, but that turned into relief when she accepted it was finally over.

Tim was pleased to see her relax again in the lab. Maybe one day he'd convince her they were meant for each other.

After losing Kate, Tim had wanted to be the man to put an end to Ari. Gibbs' obsession made him want to do it even more. In the end it was taken out of his hands, as Gibbs shot him in self-defense in his basement.

He was surprised that Ziva returned to the bullpen. And he was even more shocked when Gibbs allowed her to sit at Kate's old desk. Something interesting had happened between them, but neither was going to share it.

Tony made his move on the young Israeli, but she seemed immune to all his ploys. Not that Tim thought she'd go for him either, even though she did like to tease Tony by flirting with him, even rating his butt higher much to the senior field agent's dismay.

His world began to unravel when his father's case was reopened.

Each agent had searched and chosen their own cold case. Tim cringed when he noticed the one that Tony had selected, but didn't show any outward sign. They sat at their desks and began to read through the files.

"Hey Boss," Tony called across the bullpen.

Gibbs looked up expectantly. When Tony didn't offer anything further, but looked furtively at his partners and back to the lead agent, he raised his hand to beckon him over.

Grabbing the file he'd been reading he sidled over to Gibbs' side. He placed the file open on top of the one Gibbs had been perusing.

Gibbs looked at Tony first before taking in the papers in front of him. He'd never seen his senior field agent look so out of sorts. Tony's eyes flitted from his boos to McGee and back again. He tilted his head toward the file beseeching he older man to finally see what he was trying to show him.

Before he took in the file Gibbs sat back and noticed Tim trying not to watch the scene unfolding in front of him. Gibbs leaned forward and focused on the file. Seeing exactly what had gotten Tony flustered he silently exchanged an understanding with him.

Tony returned to his desk leaving the file in Gibbs' possession.

The lead agent fingered the corners of the papers before flipping the file closed and standing. "McGee," he called getting the young agent's attention. He flapped the file indicating he wanted Tim to follow him.

Silently they entered the elevator which Gibbs stopped before turning to face the now nervous man.

"Boss?" McGee questioned his green eyes wider than normal.

"Why did you never tell us?" Gibbs blue eyes narrowed, but his voice was almost gentle wondering how the younger man had worked beside him for years and never mentioned his father's unsolved murder.

"Tell you what?" Tim asked while glancing at the file hanging by Gibbs' side.

Gibbs tapped the agent in the chest with the file, "This." He was surprised the light tap caused Tim to jump back, but mentally kicked himself for putting the younger man on the defensive. He handed the file to Tim and watched as he read what was inside.

Having never seen the official papers on his father's murder investigation, Tim was curious what might have been written about him, but didn't want to attempt it there.

"It was a long time ago," he tried to explain.

"Not that long," Gibbs had hid his own past, but it had really seemed a lift time ago. This had been less than half the time of his family's case.

Tim shrugged. "They couldn't solve it then. Claimed it was some robbery gone wrong and no way to track who did it. I didn't think it was worth your time."

Gibbs scowled. Why McGee couldn't see how everything about his team was important, he'd never understand.

"Wouldn't be a waste of time. We'll find who did it," Gibbs clapped Tim's shoulder and took the folder form his hands.

Tim smiled nervously, "Thanks Boss."

They returned to the bullpen. Tim could tell by the look Ziva gave him that Tony had filled her in on his 'secret' and she sympathized.

Gibbs dropped the file on Tony's desk. "Top priority," he said pointing his finger on the file.

"Right Boss," Tony picked it up and began to see where the original investigators had messed up.

After a few days, Tim approached Gibbs. "I want to help," he stated.

"Out of the question," Gibbs replied not giving an inch.

"If it was your father, you'd want in on it," Tim argued trying to show that he had a right to participate in solving the case.

"It's not my father and you're not to get involved," Gibbs glared at Tim. "Don't you have a case of your own to be researching?"

"They're called cold cases for a reason. Sometimes they're too cold," Tim realized he'd gone too far and moved back to his desk. "I'll just have to see if I can defrost them some more."

Gibbs continued to glare until he was certain the agent was back to work. Sure he'd be the first to want in on the investigation if hew was in his shoes. Heck he was once in them and it was the last place he wanted Tim to end up.

Recalling the case the involved Tim's sister, Gibbs knew Tim could be useful in solving the case. But not knowing much of his past didn't want to be blind where Tim was concerned. He'd let Tony decide if he waned his partner's help at some point. He trusted the senior agent to make the right choice on the matter. Tony was keeping him in the loop on the case. Not that there was too much to go on. Either the crime was done by someone very intelligent of the investigating agents were too incompetent to get it right.

Tim was frustrated that he couldn't clear up any of the cold cases he went through, but even more so that he was left in the dark on the one case e needed to follow. Tony h ad enlisted Ziva's help, but only in making a few calls, as she was close to breaking open her own case.

One morning when Tim arrived he found Tony anxiously pacing between the desks.

"Tim," Tony stopped and pointed at his partner.

McGee thought his heart had stopped beating fearing Tony had somehow figured things out. He quickly composed himself and went to drop his gear behind his desk. "What is it Tony?" he asked sitting behind his computer and turning it on.

"I need your help," he sat on the edge of Tim's desk.

"I'm not allowed to help. Remember?" Tim said sarcastically.

"Gibbs said I could bring you in if I need to," Tony waited for Tim to look up at him. "I need to Tim." He didn't quite beg, but the tone implied how much he wanted the younger man to agree.

"What exactly do you need?" Tim eyed him hoping whatever it was would allow him to read the reports.

There are a couple of suspects that disappeared. I need you to track them for me. I lost the trail and Ziva couldn't find them," Tony smiled. "You're the genius in computers. I know you could figure out where to find them."

Tim smiled, "Sure Tony. I'll do it." Tim figured if he could show his ability to assist without letting his emotions get in the way, he'd have a better chance at getting more involved later.

By lunch time Tim discovered one suspect was in prison and the other had met his match in a victim who was armed with a license to carry a concealed weapon and knew how to use it. Tony thanked Tim and made arrangements to interview the current inmate.

When it came time to leave Gibbs instructed him to take one of his teammates with him. As Ziva was busy with her now hot case he asked Tim to tag along.

"I'm asking the questions. You just sit there and take notes," Tony ordered knowing that Tim wanted to play a bigger role, but needing to keep him in control.

Happy to be included at all, Tim nodded, "I got it Tony."

On the way to the prison Tim perused the case file. By today's standards it was rather flimsy though it was clear the investigators looked at every lead they were handed. When it came to the interviews with his mother and himself, he was relieved that there was nothing the investigators had noted as peculiar.

He gave Tony a wry smile when his partner noticed him reading the notes on himself.

"You were a bright kid weren't you," laughed Tony trying to lighten the mood. "Can't imagine spending a night watching for stars."

Tim shrugged it off, "It was actually very enlightening." Tim wished he could've saved the video he'd made that nigh. The stars had been pretty spectacular.

That thought of course led to what his night had really entailed and he became quiet.

The visit and subsequent interview of the prisoner led to nowhere as he eventually gave up that he was in another state performing a different crime.

Tim wrote all the details down to double check his story, but the gleam in his eyes gave little doubt that it wasn't fabricated.

Driving back Tony struck at the steering wheel in frustration. "I thought we had that sick dirt bag," he slammed his hand again.

Tim didn't know what to say and his silence made Tony check himself thinking he inadvertently upset his friend. "Look Tim. I'm just mad that I can't find who killed your dad for you."

Tim looked at his hands in his lap. There was never much guilt over what he'd done, but Tony's desire to solve the case wasn't something he could handle.

Mistaking the silence for disappointment Tony vowed, "I promise you. I'll find who did it. I won't let this one go."

Tim saw the determination reflected in Tony's eyes and nodded grimly. Somehow he believed it would happen. The question he had to answer was what would he do when he did.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 7

When Ziva arrived at the Navy Yard she was surprised that Tony's desk was still unoccupied. Tim lifted his head from his screen and smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Gibbs sat at his desk but watched as she made her way to her desk.

"Where is Tony?" she asked breaking the tense silence that hung between the two men.

"I haven't been able to reach him," Tim relied glancing across at Gibbs who had become more irate as time passed with no sign or word from DiNozzo.

"Perhaps he has been hurt," Ziva spoke what the lead agent feared. "I will call around," she volunteered.

Gibbs closed his eyes and took a breath before standing. "McGee with me," he ordered and walked toward the back elevator.

McGee got up and hastily followed. His stomach clenched with dread that after all his scrutinizing Gibbs had figured out what happened. He clung tenuously to the hope he'd e able to convince him otherwise, but all too aware that he couldn't fool the seasoned investigator.

After going over everything again, Tony decided he had to talk to the original investigators. He hated to step on their toes, but he needed some insight to what they were angling at. He decided to do it on his own knowing the first suspect is always the wife and not wanting Tim to have to feel a need to defend her.

He me with Agent Ryan and brought him up to where he was on the case…which was nowhere.

"Yeah we never felt it was any of our suspects. It really was the darnest thing. The wife was home with the daughter. No way she'd leave her alone. She was dedicated to her kids. We thought she might've been covering for her son, but he had a detailed report of his project on the stars, so he had to have been working on it all night."

"Why did you get the impression she was covering for him?" Tony narrowed his eyes with curiosity.

"She looked at him like she thought he might have done it. I think she was more relieved than we were disappointed when his alibi checked out," Ryan shrugged.

Tony thought about Ryan's account and how well Mrs. McGee knew her son. He found himself asking, "Did you check all the details of the stars' project?"

"No, but he aced it. Figure the teacher knew it was spot on," Ryan examined the young investigator. "You think he cheated to cover the crime."

"McGee would never cheat," Tony let slip.

"You know him," Ryan sat back interested in the turn of events.

"You could say that. He's been my Probie for seven years," Tony scratched his head.

"You think he did it?" the older man asked dumbfounded.

"NO," Tony answered adamantly. "It's just he's a genius when it comes to computers and stuff. He'd have been able to rig something. But kill his dead? I can't see that," he shook his head.

"Well maybe he didn't. Sure would like to find out who did. The unsolved ones really stick with you." He shook Tony's hand as he got up to leave. "If you ever figure it out be sure to let me know. Freeman regretted it until the day he died."

Tony nodded still upset for even thinking his friend could've been a part of what happened to his father.

It made his next move even more difficult, but he had to follow his instinct. He hung up the phone after being invited to come and speak with his next witness.

He stood at the mahogany door with cream trim. A very nice house that he knew wouldn't have been affordable if the McGees had divorced before Commander McGee's death.

A graying woman with a strong stature answered the door. "Agent DiNozzo?" she queried.

"Yes," he showed her his badge and ID.

She smiled genuinely, "Come on in. I've just poured some lemonade. Would you care for a glass?" She led him to a sitting room that was almost the size of his apartment decorated with a lot of dark wood, but large windows allowed for a lot of sunlight to brighten it.

"No thank you. I really don't want to take up a lot of your time," he smiled.

"Certainly. You said this had to do with my first husband's death." Tony thought his eyes must have played a trick on him when he saw her eyes crease with worry for a second.

He ignored it for the moment, "Yes. I realize it was a long time ago, but in my line of work cases often need to be reviewed for new evidence."

"Isn't it more likely to lose evidence over time?" she asked.

"You watch those crime shows on tv?" Tony smirked. "Yes that happens, but sometimes people remember things or reveal things they were afraid to earlier," Tony explained.

"Oh," she sipped at her lemonade, then dabbed her lip with a napkin she held in her lap. Setting her shoulders she asked, "So what would you like to ask me? Or did you have other news?"

"I don't know quite how to ask this," Tony suddenly wished he'd dropped the whole idea of continuing the investigation, but he knew his job often meant asking the hard questions, so he forged ahead. "I spoke with one of the agents who initially investigated and he had a suspicion you might have thought your son had something to do with the murder."

He watched as the older woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath before answering, "You have to understand Agent DiNozzo. My son was very upset over his father deserting us. He was always taking care of us while his father was away. Not that I wasn't in charge, but he felt that it was his responsibility nonetheless.

"He was going away to college and didn't want Sarah and me on our own. I guess there was a part of me that wondered if he might have done it. But I know my son," she tried to hold Tony's eyes but couldn't.

"You still think he might have," Tony said softly. His own gut wrenched with the possibility.

She dabbed at her eyes which held tears she'd spent years holding back. "There were other things," she offered vaguely, "Things that happened a little too close to him."

"What sort of things?" Tony urged her to elaborate.

"A boy from college that gave his friend a hard time, Tim called him a bully died mysteriously while on spring break. But he was in the islands and Tim was here at home. I recall just before he left Norfolk a young sailor had been found in his car off the pier on base. I had no reason to believe Tim ever knew him, but I couldn't help but wonder if," she wept into her hands. "God forgive me if he's been doing these awful things."

Tony wasn't sure how to comfort her. Her words stabbed at him making him seeing the man he'd come to know as a brother in a different light.

"We don't really know that he's done anything," Tony tried to ease her distress. "I appreciate your time and your honesty," he stood to leave.

"Tell me. Do you know him? I know he works for NCIS," she inquired.

Tony could only nod before making his escape. He drove home to contemplate everything. Could his partner, his friend, his Probie be a murderer? A multiple murderer even?

He found the stories of the other cases on the computer and read what little there was to go on. Neither of them mentioned McGee at all.

He ran through his memories of Tim and tried to pick up anything that indicated he was capable of killing anyone. The one time he was accused of killing a cop he almost quit over the guilt he carried. It was unfathomable. The most illegal things he could recall him doing were covering for his sister when she was accused of murder and some hacking. It couldn't be possible.

Eventually calling it a night he went to bed knowing he'd be seeing Tim early in the morning to track a lead on a separate case they'd been assigned. He'd take a close look at him and see.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

MASK OF INNOCENCE

CH 8

Instead of going to the elevator Gibbs walked to an interrogation room. Holding the door opened he tilted his head for Tim to enter first.

As he passed the lead agent McGee knew he'd crack if Gibbs began questioning him. He sat at the table and put his head in his hand, his elbows resting on top. He felt Gibbs standing behind him.

Gibbs examined the reflection in the one way glass. Could the younger man in front of him be someone he misjudged? Tim's head lifted and gazed into the mirrored image. His eyes, the mirror to his soul hardened. Gibbs shook his head and moved to the other side of the table scraping the chair along the floor as he pulled it out to sit.

He stared at his agent, the man he'd trusted to have his six and had come to see as family. "What happened?" he asked tersely but with a touch of sadness that Tim couldn't recall having heard from him before.

"He figured it out," Tim answered finally looking into the blue eyes across from him. His own green eyes still managed to maintain a hardness in them.

"He met me early this morning at a parking garage where we hoping to meet up with a witness on our case," Tim got up to pace while Gibbs eyed him warily. "I was so stupid! Me! Everyone always remarked how smart I was, but none of this would've happened if I was really smart."

Gibbs listened as he continued to rant wanting to know what happened and what McGee was trying to tell him about himself. "How many times did I see that cold case sitting there in storage? I should've made it disappear," he frowned. Turning to face his boss he put his hands down on the table, "This was all I've ever wanted. Not to be any investigator, but to work with you."

The older man merely nodded encouraging Tim to go on. "I should've known my secrets would be discovered," Tim fell back into his chair and resumed holding his head in his hands.

He remained silent for so long Gibbs wasn't sure he'd continue. His fingers resting on his chin he waited as long as he could before prompting, "What did you do?"

Tim looked up, his eyes glassy from unshed tears. But when his eyes met the ones glaring at him they seemed to harden again. "I didn't have a choice," Tim didn't think his boss would agree. "Tony was quiet," he snorted, "I could feel him watching me, looking for something he missed. When I returned his gaze he saw what he'd been trying to see. The monster in me."

It was 0400 and Tim was waiting outside the parking garage waiting for Tony to join him. Finally he saw him jogging up to meet him. "About time you got her," Tim smirked.

"Yeah," Tony returned. "Let's get up there," he pushed past the younger agent who narrowed his eyes trying to figure out why the normally gregarious agent was so quiet. Keeping his exam of his partner going he followed him into the currently silent structure.

"Late night?" Tim quipped hoping that Tony had a normal excuse for his demeanor.

Tony's response was a mere shake of his head as he cast glances at his colleague.

Tim's gut screamed at him. He'd hoped that Tony had laid his father's case to rest, but feeling his coworker's scrutiny as the elevator carried them up he knew that his partner had reached the conclusion he couldn't let him divulge. Taking a breath he turned to confront the older man dropping the façade he'd carried for years.

Tony took an involuntary step back seeing the change in Tim's face. Since his first suspicions had wormed their way in, he'd pieced together the bits of evidence and now the proof stood in front of him. He'd seen Tim display numerous emotions throughout the years, but never had he seen the nearly soulless look that lied within the green eyes staring back at him.

Before he could say or do anything Tim's hand reached out and pushed him to the back of the elevator. His fingers clenched around his neck as his body pinned Tony to the back wall.

"Tim," Tony choked grabbing at the crushing hand which had more strength than he'd ever given him credit for. His eyes watered as he struggled to breath. Finally realizing he had to fight for his life, Tony raised his knee into Tim's stomach and pushing him off once the grip had loosened.

It wasn't over. Tim recovered quickly the adrenaline in his system feeding his anger. "Why couldn't you have let it go?" he sneered. "We had a good thing going. I had the life I wanted," Tim threw a punch that glanced off Tony's chin as he maneuvered to the side.

Tony returned a punch that Tim evaded, but Tony's momentum ran him into the younger man and they fell to the floor of the elevator. He pinned the younger man down trying to calm him, but Tim was too far gone. The man beneath him wasn't the man he'd known as Tim McGee. The doors open and Tim managed to lift Tony off and out the doors.

He got up quickly and got to Tony before he'd gotten to his feet. He kicked him as he began to stand and Tony stepped away grabbing at his stomach. He looked up watching Tim approach.

Tim's hands clenched and opened repeatedly as he stalked toward his partner. He knew only one of them would survive and in his mind it had to be him.

Tony thought of trying to talk his way out of fighting with McGee, but his friend was too far gone. He mentally hardened himself to fight for his life.

Still a bit off balanced Tony tried to stand erect before Tim reached him. He didn't expect the lunge Tim made and felt his back hit the cement. He struggled again to get a breath, not only from the weight on his chest but from the impact as well. Before he could Tim's hands were once again around his throat.

Tim watched as the face above his hands reddened and turned purple. The nails scratching at his hands went undetected. He had no choice. His focus was singular and this was the objective.

Tony bucked hopelessly under Tim. No matter how hard he tried the grip around his neck never loosened. Words couldn't escape his mouth though his lips tried in vain to speak. His last image was a touch of sadness in the hardened eyes above him.

Tim watched as Tony's eyes rolled back. When his mission was complete he felt the sadness flood him.

Having heard Tim's confession, Gibbs called Ziva as he glared across the table. The rage that burned inside was one he knew he needed to tamp down before he committed murder himself.

Ziva knocked at the door having been summoned by the lead agent. Gibbs went to talk to her never taking his eyes off McGee. Ziva stared wide-eyed at her partner not recognizing the man as she knew him.

In the hallway Gibbs told her what had happened and grabbed her when she made to go in and do what Gibbs himself felt the urge to do.

"Watch him," Gibbs directed. He left to find the scene of that morning's crime calling Ducky to accompany him.

Tony's body was where Tim had left it. Despite the haphazard attempt to conceal him, Tim had laid him in the cleanest spot there was. Ducky didn't need to examine too thoroughly to see the marks around Tony's neck.

Gibbs' eyes lifted upwards as silent tears filled them. How could he have misjudged a member of his own team? How could a man who appeared to be timid and shy be a man so full of rage and violence?

"Take care of him Duck," Gibbs said as he turned to head back to the Navy Yard. When he arrived he went to the observation room to find Ziva and Abby both staring at McGee who remained sitting stoically at the table.

Ziva was still angry. Both at what Tim had done to Tony and that she had been deceived by him as well.

Abby was crying. She had been closer to Tim than any of them. She should've known. Should've seen, something. She turned to Gibbs when he entered and let him enfold her in his arms. She leaned her head into his shoulder as she sobbed.

"What are you going to do?" Ziva almost dared him.

"Arrest him, Ziver," he answered telling her silently that it was what they had to do despite what they felt compelled to do.

"Where's Tony?" Abby asked as she tried to dry her tears.

"Ducky's bringing him in," Gibbs rubbed her arm and rested his chin on top of her head. "We'll go see him in a little bit," he gave her arm a squeeze.

Tim knew he was being observed. He internally scoffed, that was why it was called an observation window wasn't it. He was only slightly surprised that neither Gibbs nor Ziva had tried to kill him. He supposed it was a testament to the lead agent's ability to control his own desire to kill that spared him. Still he knew that his end had to come.

Prison wasn't an option. The few times he'd visited one were enough to convince him it was no place for him. He sat not displaying any emotions or revealing any of the thoughts tumbling through his mind. He knew he'd have to act soon, before anyone came to join him. He stood slowly and turned his back to those he knew were watching him.

The observation room remained quiet, aside from a few sobs from Abby. They watched as Tim turned his back to them. Gibbs released Abby and began to run from the room. Ziva and Abby turned to see him exit the door before returning to look back into interrogation. They saw Gibbs enter as Tim's body crumbled to the floor.

Ziva and Abby exchanged a quick glance and rushed to join Gibbs. When they got to the interrogation room door they saw Gibbs holding Tim's lifeless body. A bloody knife next to him from the slash he'd made across his throat.

Gibbs stood, looked down at Tim and then silently passed the two women who clung to each other.

A few days later….

Gibbs was going through Tony's reports on Commander McGee's murder. He'd made notes that brought a smirk to the lead agent's face; they were so 'Tony'. He marveled at how his senior agent had put the facts together. Still there was no official report or even an official notation that named Tim as the murderer. To the very end he'd tried to believe it wasn't.

Shaking his head he closed the file and set it aside. He had a service to attend and he was going to make sure to not be late.


End file.
